The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for carrying out a vapour refrigeration process.
Vapour refrigeration processes using carbon dioxide as a refrigerant are known and, in the light of the greenhouse effect, are being used to an ever increasing extent due to the favourable properties of carbon dioxide. Improving the performance figures of a CO2-vapour refrigeration process of this type by using a work-performing expansion process is known from the specification EP 1 812 759 B1 for example. However, a disadvantage of this known solution is that a complicated frequency controlling process is used for influencing the high pressure. Moreover, a so-called hydraulic pressure intensifier is known from Quack, H.; Kraus, W. E.: Carbon Dioxide as a Refrigerant for Railway Refrigeration and Air Conditioning, Proceedings of the IIR Conference New Application of Natural Working Fluids in Refrigeration and Air Conditioning, Hannover, Germany 1994, P. 489-494.
Consequently, the object of the present invention is to propose an apparatus and a method for carrying out a vapour refrigeration process with which simplified control and regulation of the vapour refrigeration process is possible.